<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aren't Those Girl Clothes? by cosmic_dumbass1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242018">Aren't Those Girl Clothes?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_dumbass1/pseuds/cosmic_dumbass1'>cosmic_dumbass1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wakko Warner's Struggles of Finding Themself [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animaniacs - Freeform, DOT - Freeform, Dot Warner - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Non-Binary Wakko Warner, Non-binary Wakko, Non-binary character, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Wakko, Nonbinary Wakko Warner, Shopping, Skirts, Supportive Siblings, Wakko - Freeform, Wakko Warner - Freeform, Yakko - Freeform, Yakko Wakko and Dot, Yakko Warner - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_dumbass1/pseuds/cosmic_dumbass1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warners go shopping, and Wakko finds something that they absolutely adore- but will their siblings approve?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wakko Warner's Struggles of Finding Themself [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aren't Those Girl Clothes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is part four of my nonbinary wakko series, but you don't need to read the first few to understand this one! also this is literally pure fluff, i love it so much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alrighty, sibs! Let's head to the mall!" Yakko exclaimed. He had a hand in the air and a giant smile on his face. Wakko smiled too, happily flapping their hands. Dot grinned and let out a squeal. Dot and Wakko cheered in unison as they headed out the door and made their way to the mall. Wakko was excited for today- they were going <em>shopping</em>! Them and their siblings hadn't been to the Burbank Mall in years, not since they "terrorized" a store back in 1994, but Scratchy had told them that they were allowed to go back now so they could get some fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the mall after a 15 minute walk, and Wakko excitedly bounced around as they neared. "Okay, sibs, remember what Ol' Scratchy said- no zaniness and we can come back anytime!" Wakko and Dot nodded, and Yakko grabbed their hands before leading them into the store. Wakko looked around in wonder as they entered- the mall had changed so much since the nineties! It was shiny and looked brand new, and there were new stores and food stands! They happily flapped their free hand as they took everything in. "Yakko, Yakko, look! They have churros!" They exclaimed, tugging on their brother's hand. Yakko turned, and gave Wakko a grin. "We can grab some on our way out, okay Waks?" Wakko nodded, and then continued to look around.</p><p> </p><p>Yakko started to walk into the mall, Wakko and Dot following, before the latter let out a loud, high pitched squeal. "Oh my god! Look!" She excitedly pointed to the right, at a teal and purple themed store with loads of skirts and dresses in the window. "Can we go? Can we, Yakko, can we? Please!" Wakko leaned forward to look at the store themself. It had lots of different colored clothing, but a baby pink skirt in the corner of the display caught their eye. They looked back up to Yakko, who was holding a hand to his chin in thought. "Yeah, Yakko, can we go?" They asked, looking back to the store.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do <em>you </em>want to go?" Dot asked them. Wakko shrugged, sticking their tongue out. "Just wanna."</p><p> </p><p>"You can get one thing from there, Dot, alright? Then we can find the video game store so Wakko can get the games they want." The younger two siblings eagerly nodded in agreement, and they headed off to the store Dot had spotted. The inside of the store was packed full of clothes, everything from skirts and shorts to full out cosplay outfits. Dot was frolicking around in the dress aisles while Wakko stood near the front. Yakko stood with them, taking a look around the place. "Quite a bit of girly stuff in here, huh?" He asked, glancing at Wakko. The middle Warner just shrugged, eyeing the pink skirt they saw earlier. "Guess so." They wanted to look at the skirt closer, but with Yakko standing there with them, they couldn't work up the courage to go and look.</p><p> </p><p>"Yakko! Come look at this dress! It's <em>sooo</em> cute, can I get it please?" Dot called from across the store. "Dottie calls. Hah! Like duty calls, right?" Yakko laughed, making his way over to Dot. Wakko watched him go, and when he was far away enough, ran over to the display with the pink skirt. They stared at it, happily tapping their fingers together as they looked up at it. They really liked the color and the way it looked, it looked like it flew out if someone wearing it twirled. They really wanted to try it on.</p><p> </p><p>"Wakster, you ready to go?"</p><p> </p><p>Wakko whipped around, finding Yakko and Dot standing behind them. "Oh, uh-"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a cute skirt! Did you want to try it on?" Dot cocked her head to the side, a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Wakko glanced between their two siblings before slowly giving a small nod. They looked at the floor in shame and started to walk away from the display. Dot bounced over to the display shelves. "Hey, Wakko! They have your size, go try it on!" Dot exclaimed, holding up one of the skirts. "Really?" They asked, a frown on their face. "Aren't those girl clothes? I'm not allowed to wear it."</p><p> </p><p>"Wakko, clothes have no gender! You can wear whatever you want, it doesn't matter what it is." Dot hopped away from the display, bouncing over to them and dropping the skirt into their arms. "Go try it on!" She encouraged, smiling at them. They glanced at Yakko, who was giving them a smile as well.</p><p> </p><p>"O-okay." They awkwardly walked to the changing rooms in the back of the store, skirt in their paws. They closed the changing room door behind them, looking at the mirror in the corner. They were happy they were trying the skirt on, but what if it looked weird on them? What if they were made fun of? What if their siblings were going to laugh at them for trying the skirt on?</p><p> </p><p>Wakko pushed those thoughts away and pulled the skirt off the hanger, gingerly stepping into it before pulling the fabric up to their hips. They fastened a button that was on the side and then tucked their hoodie into the waistband. The color of the skirt matched with their sweater, which they appreciated, because there was no way they were going anywhere without their sweater on. Once they were satisfied with the tuck, they took a deep breath in, turned to the mirror, and exhaled as they looked up at themself.</p><p> </p><p>Wakko <em>beamed</em>.</p><p> </p><p>They loved the way the skirt fit! It was comfy and looked nice on them, and they gave a test twirl in front of the mirror. The skirt flew around them, just like they imagined, and they smiled even harder. They let out a small laugh before tearing up, joy overtaking them as they happily stimmed. Wakko turned back to the mirror, flapping their paws excitedly, and stared at their reflection. They looked good in the skirt. They loved it!</p><p> </p><p>"Waks? You almost done in there?"</p><p> </p><p>Yakko's voice brought Wakko back from their own world, and they smiled into the mirror once more before turning around and throwing the changing room door open. "I <em>love </em>it!" They exclaimed, proudly twirling around for Yakko and Dot to see. Dot clapped her hands excitedly, smiling. "It looks so good on you, Wakko!!"</p><p> </p><p>Wakko grinned and stopped spinning. "Can I get it, Yakko? Please?" They looked up at their big brother, trying his best to reenact Dot's famous puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Yakko sighed, a small grin on his face. "Well, I <em>guess</em>." He joked, bounding forward to rest a paw on Wakko's shoulder. "It looks terrific on you, little sib."</p><p> </p><p>Wakko grinned again and pulled both their siblings in for a hug. "Alright, now go get changed so we can buy that and Dot's dress. Then we can grab those video games you wanted, and some of those churros!" Yakko called after a few minutes of hugging. Wakko eagerly nodded before bouncing back to the changing room. They closed the door and looked in the mirror again. They thought they were cute in the skirt, they really did, and they were so happy their siblings thought so too.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>